Time Revised
by Tahnae
Summary: Time had a way of changing people. For better or worse? No one has a way of knowing for sure but maybe just maybe you might has a slight idea on which way a person can go. This story has been revised and rewritten to be better than before. Let me know if its worth continuing? It still has the same story line and plot.


Chapter 1

Looking out the tiny window of the plane, she could feel a sense of hopelessness and longing. The ground below her held her past, a past full of love, happiness, friendship, pain and anguish. She closed her eyes and the memories played like a movie. Of how she met her friends one by one until they became like sisters she never had. Meeting Luna and gaining her real memories. Of how she fell in love all over again with her knight in shinning armor, even if he didnt really know who she was to him. But the one memory that struck her hard was that of her last day in Japan.

 _Flashback_

It was 8 o'clock when her alarm woke her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her sunlit room. ''Todays the day Luna.'' she said softly to the purring guardian beside her. ''And what day is that little one?'' asks the still sleepy feline. She sighed, ''The day I finally tell him who I am and what he means to me.''  
But what she didnt realise was that today was also the day that her world would be turned upside down.  
It was just after 9 when she walked through the doctors office in down town Juban. She turned and took a seat, waiting patiently for her name to be called. Her mother had insisted that she went and visited a doctor after not feeling well for over a week. She told her mother that she was just getting the flu but her mother would hear nothing of it unless that is what the doctor said.  
''Serena Moon?'' called the nurse and she got up to follow her to the doctor's room.

She was still in a state of shock when she walked to the temple. She still hasnt prosessed what her doctor had told her. In her had she help a piece of paper that would determine her future. Yet she didnt know if it will be a good outcome or a bad one. The decision was up to her hero and protector, if she could work up the courage to tell him.

Her appointment had ran over time and she was now late to meet with the girls. They were going to be mad at her but hopefully they will understand when she tells them about her doctor's appointment.  
She finally made it to the top of the stairs and waiting for her there was Luna. "Your late little one.'' She said with a smile. Serena laughed, ''Hopefully they wont be too mad hey Luna.'' Luna just shook her head with a smile upon her lips. ''We shall see wont we little one.''  
Serena opened the door to see six faces looking straight at her and only two of those face's showed saddness and worry. Before she could even ask why he was there Raye stated to speak, ''Your late again Serena! See this is why we dont want you around anymore! Your never on time, your alway's failing in school and you can't even fight the enemy without either injuring yourself or those around you!'' Serena was speechless. She didnt know how to address this situation. She looked at her friends for help but they were all nodding along to what Raye was saying. Luna looked around at the group before her and couldnt understand where this had come from. They were all fine a few minute's ago and it didnt seem like they were planning this attack. But befor either of them could utter one word in Serena's defence Raye started again. ''We have decided that your no longer fit to be a scout and that we want you out of here. Hand over your brooch and the moon wand. We need to moon wand to find the princess and with it being in your hands you will either loose it or break it! We dont want you here anymore!''  
Serena looked at Luna, who shook her head in saddness. What was she going to do? The girls cant fight on their own. They would be slaughted. But it thats what they wish then so be it. Serena took out the moon wand and gave it to Raye. ''You can have the wand but you are not getting my brooch! Good luck trying to find the princess, you will need it!'' And with that she walked out the door but not without sneeking a quick glance at him. His face gave nothing away, no hint of regret or love. So much for this being the day to tell them everything, she thought.

By the time she got to the bottom of the temple stair's Mina and Artemis had caught up with her. Mina flew into her arms, ''Im so sorry Princess, I didnt know that they were going to do that I swear!'' She all but cried. Serena patted her of the back knowing that she was telling the truth. For Mina was one of the only one's that knew her true identity. ''It's ok Mina, I know you didnt. So stop those tears and listen to me.''

Serena, Mina and their guardian's talked all they way back to her house where it was decided that Serena was going to go and live with her friend and protector in america. They were all devistated to see her leave but knew it was for the best.  
 _End Flashback_

That was the day that changed her life forever, and the lives of those around her.


End file.
